even
by roxygoth
Summary: takes place after 'freaky' peter has to explain his behaviour to the team. this fic also includes Sam.


Hi, Roxy Goth here, this takes place after 'freaky', I watched the episode and realised they never showed peter meeting back up with the team, here's how I think that would have gone.

I do not own usm, or any associated characters, in any way shape or form.

Feedback is always welcome, and feel free to check out my other stories.

Peter sighed as he entered shield, what a day! Switching with wolverine, of all the heroes to switch with, why did it have to be him? However, he must admit he now had a grudging respect for the guy. Even if he did need to learn how to shower.

"Oh, look who it is." Suddenly getting a feeling of dread he turned around to see Ava leaning against the wall, staring at him.

"Hey Ava." He said, trying to act causal.

"'hey Ava? Hey Ava? Don't you 'hey Ava' me! You have been the most unbelievable jerk today and you have the nerve to walk in here and act like nothing ever happened?"

Oh, great. Thanks wolverine. Look like his instructions not to interact with anyone hadn't worked.

"Look, ava before you chew me out, hear me out, okay?" and he launched into explaining what had happened, Ava had naturally been sceptical at first but then seemed to come round.

"Well, that would explain your behaviour today…"

"What did I do? He do?...i do? I do while being controlled by him? Never mind, spill."

And so Ava told him everything from the way he had acted in class, which made peter cringe, to overhearing him hit on MJ. Peter nearly threw up at that, he'd have to apologise later and plead temporary moment of insanity.

"Didn't you guys do anything?" he asked, scarcely believing his team hadn't got involved at some point. "I mean it sounds like i…wolverine!...wasn't exactly subtle…"

Ava paused at that, wondering if she should tell him, Peter took the leadership of his team seriously, despite popular opinion, and she knew he wouldn't be happy when she told him.

Peter was staring at her. "Go on Ava; tell me, I can take it."

"Well…we realised you were acting strangely during class when wolverine decided to leave early. Then at the end Luke realised you left your back-pack behind. So we saw you near the lockers next to the English class, and Luke tossed you your bag. Wolverine threw it straight in his face."

Peter winced, his bag wasn't exactly the lightest, and even if Luke did have bullet-proof skin, he could still feel pain.

"And…" he pressed, seeing her hesitate.

"Well, Sam thought it was hilarious and wouldn't stop laughing…" Peter frowned, figures, Sam probably had a field day today. "And Danny asked what was wrong…wolverine told him to 'get out of my face sunshine.'"

Peter cringed inwardly, he could just imagine Danny's reaction to that, shocked and slightly hurt. And the rest of the teams as well, Sam would have probably laughed again, Luke would have been shocked and the annoyed, and Ava…

"I called him out on it. He didn't seem that bothered." There was Ava's reaction, just as predicted.

"Great, how do I make this right again?"

"Explain and apologise for one. Here I'll get everyone." As she left Peter kicked a wall, he was furious with Wolverine; and nervously picturing the rest of his team's reaction to his explanation. Sam would be his normal annoying self, Ava had already displayed her reaction, and Luke would probably act cool, but be a little disturbed…Danny…. Actually he couldn't picture Danny's reaction. Out of all of his team Danny was the one who was the hardest to read thanks to years of mountain martial-arts monk training or whatever its actual title was.

Ava came back in dragging Sam with her. Luke and Danny shuffled in afterwards. "Peter has something he'd like to share." Ava announced spinning Sam in the direction of a chair. "Go on, then." She nodded at him.

Peter took a deep breath and explained everything. After he finished there was silence. And then Sam burst out laughing. "You switched with wolverine? Dude, that's hilarious! Oh man, that's like me switching with my mentor!"

Luke looked straight at him, wearing a disturbed expression, as predicted. "Okay, as you were being controlled by wolverine, I'll let you of, but let it be known of you throw your bag at me again I'll throw it straight back, wolverine or no wolverine."

Peter nodded in agreement before looking at Danny. He didn't seem bothered, sitting there in a meditation pose, staring into space. "Danny? Dude?"

""The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naive forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget."

"Okay…"

Danny rolled his eyes; these guys wouldn't last five minutes in K'un Lun. "Dude, I forgive you, but let it be known, you EVER talk to me like that and I don't care who you are or what body you're in I will throw you into a wall. As it is…" he got up and punched Peter on the shoulder. "There, we're even."


End file.
